Twenty Truths About Hinata Hyuga
by mythologyfreakgirl
Summary: Twenty little facts I have in my head about Hinata Hyuga.


I do not own the characters. They belong to Kishimoto. Everything written is how I see the Hinata personally. Oh and in my head Neji never dies, so he's alive in this fic.

Twenty Truths Of Hinata Hyuga

1)At thirteen years old Hinata had a very small list of people she would die for without hesitation. They included her team; Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. The other three were family members. Hanabi, Neji, and Ko. It hurt Hinta to no end that while she could say she loved her father, she couldn't say for certain if she would die so willingly for her father. That hesitation was one of the things Hinata hated most about herself.

At seventeen the list had grown. It still had everyone from before. However know it included most of the Rookie nine, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, and Lady Tsunade. Asuma had been on it, but she never had the chance to take the blow for him. And although even that she know knew she would die for her father, there was still a little hesitation there. Hinata suspected it would always be there.

Sauske Uchiha would never be on that list.

2)There were only two people Hinata absolutely despised. Sasuke Uchiha and Hidan. Surprisingly Hinata didn't hate Sasuke for what he did to Naruto, but for the fact that he could betray Konoha so easily for the promise of power. She knew that her home wasn't perfect, but she would never be able to understand Sasuke's reasoning. The fact that Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto were all injured so badly on that first mission to retrieve him only added to that feeling.

Hating Hidan was a little personal. He killed Asuma who had been very important to Hinata and many others. Seeing Kurenai break down after Asuma's death only certified that hate. She was openly glad to hear of his death.

3)Hinata considered Asuma to be a very important person to her. Being in a relationship with her sensei meant that she had seen him around a lot. In a weird way he had taken a fatherly role in her life, even if she had only really known him for four years. He was one of the few people who truly believed and supported her. Perhaps lacking that with her real father was what made it so easy for him to fill the role. When he had died, Hinata felt a part of herself break. She knew it would never hurt as much as it did for Kurenai or Team Asuma, but it still had hurt like hell.

4)Contrary to what people seemed to believe, Hinata only remembered a few things about her mother. The most obvious was how kind she was. That kindness was one of things Hinata strove for in herself. The other biggest thing she remembered was that her mother loved to press flowers. This was why Hinata had started to do it herself. True, Hinata truly did enjoy flower pressing, but what made her love it was the feeling of connection to her mother that it brought her. The last thing she remembered about her mother was the most important to her. It was simple and more of her words then an actual memory. It was four simlpe words. 'I love you, Hinata.' For however long she lived, Hinata refused to forget that memory.

5)Hinata would laugh at her own clan sometimes. For all that they claimed to see they missed so much. Perhaps Hinata only noticed this because a lot of this blindness included her. They missed how despite the fact that Hanabi was truly a prodigy in their clan, Hinata would never seriously fight in their spars. She stayed on the defense not because her sister's skill forced her to but because she wanted to. No matter what happened Hinata would never be able to hit her sister. Hanabi was one of the most precious people to her. Hinata could be dying and she would still never hit her sister. Screw the heiress position. Hanabi was more important to Hinata then their screwed up clan.

6)Hinata never truly liked her name. It just didn't fit her. Her name meant sunny place. Hinata never saw herself as a 'sunny place'. It just didn't seem to suit her personality. Still even though she didn't like her name she did hold some attachment to it. After all her mother gave her her name.

7)Hinata never hated or resented Neji for the way he acted or what he did in the chunnin exams. She knew her cousin was in pain over his father's death and place in the clan. She also knew he had never figured out how to handle it. So no she didn't hold anything against him. The only thing Hinata truly regretted was the she had never been able to help him heal. Instead it had been his team that started him healing and Naruto that truly had made a big change.

8)One of Hinata's best friends beside Shino and Kiba was Tenten. They had a weird friendship at first. Started by their care and exasperation at Neji, but they truly would later bond. Tenten would help her with her confidence and feelings for Naruto and Hinata would help Tenten with her feelings for Neji. The day those two got together was one of the happiest days of Hinata's life. Seeing Neji and Tenten, two of her most important people, so happy made together was something she would never forget. Hinata would take Tenten out to celebrate the next day.

9)Perhaps it was due to her postion on a tracking team, but Hinata's byakugan can see up to fifteen miles. Granted the reason she trained her eyes to see this far was for tracking, still she took pride that she had the greatest length in eyesight in her clan. The closest person to her was her father who could see up to eleven miles. Hinata had also learned, like other trackers in her clan, to focus her eyesight in one area. Hinata could confidently say that she had more ways to use her byakugan than anyone else in her clan.

10)Out of all her peers Hinata was the most flexible. She could move her bodies in ways the others didn't know was possible or dared to try. Most thought it was because of her training. Only Neji knew that it was because of the dance classes her father had made her take. Apparently clan heirs needed to know these things for formal events. Hinata knew that none of the others clan heirs had dance classes. Still she took pleasure in knowing that as clan head and clan heir as a child her father had been forced to learn how to dance.

11)Despite popular belief, Hinata did not need Naruto to be strong. She could be badass without him. Hinata would not deny she wasn't the strongest out there, but she _was_ strong. It's also true that her admiration for Naruto had helped her grow, but so had others. In fact Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Asuma did more for her than Naruto ever had. They were there to help her get strong, to believe in her, and help her realize she didn't need anyone else to be strong. All Hinata needed was herself.

12)Hinata didn't have any brothers by blood, but she had people she considered as brothers. Kiba, Shino, and Neji filled those roles very naturally. They did all the things brothers were suppose to and more. So yes when Hinata was asked if she has siblings she told people she had one sister and three brothers. No one would convince her otherwise.

13)One of Hinata's proudest achievements was the invention of her twin lion fist. Being able to create and master the jutsu in a span of two years was amazing on itself. The fact that Hinata started when she was fourteen and had mastered it by the time she was sixteen was plain incredible. Hinata enjoyed the look on the Hyuga elders faces when they find out what she had managed. Hinata would later take enjoyment in finding more ways to use the jutsu.

14)Hinata was one of the few people who had never been grossed out by Shino and his bugs. Instead she had been fascinated. It was a powerful and useful technique. She would admit it could be terrifying, but she trusted Shino and the other Aburame. Besides she understood that their bugs were as much apart of them as her byakugan was to her.

15)Hinata hated being on her period more than most girls. After all she was on a team with a boy who could smell practically anything and a boy who had bugs that could detect it. Needless to say whenever she had it that week of training could be very awkward. Thankfully they both knew better to say anything.

16)In some ways Hinata hated being a girl, and not for reasons most girls did. She could handle her period. It was the seduction missions that made her hate it. Hinata knew she could avoid the missions due to her clan, but she never would. When Hinata had become a kunoichi she promised to give her all for her village, and she intended to due just that. Unfortunately Hinata's skills made her very useful for them, and her well developed body only helped. She never went to her team mates after them. Instead Tenten, Ino, and herself would get together. The fact that they had all been one of helped them help each other. Still she knew that the three of them would all hold a little resentment to Sakura for never having to go on one because she was Lady Tsunade's favorite. They hated the fact that Sakura didn't even know any of them went on these missions or that Tsunade made she sure didn't even more. Even so, Hinata and the others swore they would never burden Sakura with it so at least one of them could stay pure in that way.

17)Hinata's major weakness was not in fact her kindness or shyness. It was her love for her team mates. Her worry for them during missions could sometimes cloud her judgment on the field. While Hinata would eventually outgrow it effecting her in combat or on missions it was a weakness Hinata would never be able to get rid of.

18)Hinata didn't wear jackets because she was shy or even to hide her curves. She wore them for one simple fact. She got cold easy. Plain and simple.

19)No one was more surprised than herself when her father made her clan head. Hinata didn't hesitate though. Within one year the caged bird seal was gone. In it's place was a small seal that _every_ hyuga had and was invisible unless the person who had the seal pushed chakara to it. Even more so the seal could be activated by only two ways. If the user died or if their byakugan left their eye sockets it would automatically destroy them. It was a seal that every hyuga agreed one for the sake of keeping the byakugan safe. One year after that the main branch and side branch were gone. There was still a clan head but all hyuga were equal and none were treated as servants. At the same time Hinata had gotten rid of the old Hyuga elders and created a hyuga advisory of seven people. Neji and Hanabi were the first ones she appointed. At twenty-nine she would give the position to Hanabi when she became the Uzumaki clan head after Naruto was introduced as the Rokudime Hokage.

20)Hinata had many moments that were some of her best days and proudest moments. Marrying Naruto and watching him become Hokage was a couple of them. Watching Hanabi grow into a strong but loving woman and clan head was another. Her accomplishments as a ninja. The days she had met all she considered precious. Hinata had many moments she held dear, but two moments out shone all the others. The days her son and daughter were born. Nothing could hold hold a candle to those days. Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Her most precious and most loved people in her life.

I know i'm not the best writer but this has been in my head for awhile and I needed to just write it already.


End file.
